


Clockwork

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, not sure yet - Freeform, possible Roy/Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to bring his brother's body back, Ed sacrificed everything. But is he truly gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really want to finish this, so I'm posting the chapters I already have as motivation to start writing it again. If you like this story, please comment and let me know what or why or anything. It really motivates me to keep writing, and comments from you readers are often inspiring!! And, if you see anything that could be better, please let me know that, as well. I am always looking to improve my writing, and the best way to do that (imo) is feedback from other people. In advance, thank you!
> 
> On another note (and I hate it when other people do this...), the rating may go up. I'm not sure where, exactly, this story is headed, but it should be interesting!
> 
> Enjoy!! =)

The time was now. Ed shouldn’t hesitate, couldn’t afford to hesitate, and yet…. He had no idea what would become of him. At best, he would likely be dead. At worst… well. There was so much worse the Gate could do than a simple death. He looked at the elaborate swirls painted on the ground before him. In their own way, the lines were beautiful and breathtaking, but Ed knew what they were capable of, and the power taunted him, mocking his cowardice.

The sound of cracking stone made Ed look up to see Envy struggling against the giant hands holding him captive. They arched up from either side of the gigantic transmutation circle laid out before him, holding Envy stretched awkwardly above it. The only reason they’d managed to hold the homunculus this long was because he was in a position that afforded him very little leverage. But he was strong, and the hands were breaking, and Ed needed to act _now._

Ed clapped his hands together, the sound ringing through the subterranean ballroom with a sense of finality, and Envy screeched, thrashing violently. Paying Envy no heed, he placed his hands on the floor, adding to and overwriting the current transmutation circle that was painted there. Caught in the middle like a spider in a web, Alphonse cried out.

“Brother! What are you doing?” He struggled wildly against his bonds, his armor clanking and squealing against the marble floor. “Stop! Please!” he sobbed.

Ed gave his brother one last, longing glance, then gritted his teeth and ignored Al, focusing intently on the power using him as a conduit. Because that’s what this was. The power surging through and around him was wild, untamed. It was a primal force of nature in all its unleashed glory, and all Ed could do was hang on for the ride. One small mistake and they would all be torn apart.

Envy screamed in rage again and broke free of the stone hands, only to fall right into the transmutation circle. It flared up to meet him, and this time, he screamed in pain and fear. He tried to move, to flee the circle, but the power held him fast.

The light crackled and swirled around them, three brothers caught up in the spinning wheel of fate, and shot up through the roof to the city above. Then everything went still, and lying alone in the middle of the circle of power was a young man, naked as the day he was born and holding tightly to a silver pocket watch.

 


	2. Before the Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed strikes a bargain.

White.

Everything was white.

Ed immediately knew where he was, and he felt his body draw itself up protectively, ready to fight. Turning slowly, he raised his eyes to the black doors that floated above the featureless surface of this world.

The Gate.

It was as hideous as he remembered it, and Ed repressed a shudder. He looked for Truth, and a giggle behind him had him turning back around.

“Hello, Edward Elric!” said a sing-song voice. Truth stood there, as pale and featureless as the surrounding scenery, its form only visible by the vague suggestion of shadows around it.

“Truth.”

“You shouldn’t have come back,” Truth chided. “Just look at this mess!”

It gestured, and Ed turned his head to look. Laid out on the floor, like the sacrifice Dante had intended him to be, was Al. He wasn’t moving, though the designs painted on his body still glowed with those of the array that sketched itself across the ground. Envy lay to one side of Alphonse, the lines of the array twisted and caught around him like strangling vines.

“This is such a pain,” Truth continued. “What am I going to do with you?”

Ed stepped forward until he was at the edge of the array, eyes on his brother. “I don’t care,” he said softly. “Just give Alphonse his body back.”

Truth clucked. “Really. And what do you think your brother would have to say to that?” The pale figure waved a hand, and Envy snarled, pulling violently at the lines of power that held him. Startled, Ed stepped back.

“Oops, wrong brother. Silly me!” Truth gestured again, and Envy fell still. Then Al turned his head, glowing eyes staring into Ed’s soul.

“Ed. _Brother_. Don’t do this,” he pleaded. His voice sounded so broken, and Ed’s heart clenched. He turned away.

“You don’t need to torture me with hallucinations,” he said harshly.

“No hallucinations!” Truth said.

Ed bit his lip doubtfully and looked over his shoulder at Al’s figure. Al was still watching him. He swallowed.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said shortly. “The transmutation has been activated, the sacrifice given. Equivalent Exchange demands the fulfillment of the contract.”

“No!” Al shouted, struggling vainly to get up, and Truth waved again, stilling the incandescent suit of armor.

“Ooh, big words!” Truth clapped its hands together once, and a grin with far too many teeth stretched its way across the blank face. Ed shuddered.

“Well, you are right, of course,” Truth went on. “The problem lies in the sacrifice.”

“What?” Ed snarled. “I’m right here! What’s the problem?”

Truth sighed dramatically. “The problem is _that_ ,” it said flatly, a trace of disgust evident in its tone. It pointed at Envy.

Ed frowned. The homunculus had been an unforeseen addition to the transmutation, but the array had already been activated.

Truth grabbed its head with both hands. “Idiot! Don’t you get it?” it screeched.

“No, I don’t,” Ed said, annoyed.

Truth dropped its hands and became strangely still. When it spoke again, its voice had changed. It sounded older, somehow. “The homunculus is an abomination, an aberration in the fabric of reality,” it said. “It has been brought before us, and we must accept this as a sacrifice above all else. However, a homunculus is no longer human, and the exchange cannot be considered equivalent without a human. But to accept both you and the homunculus as payment would exceed the equivalency.”

Abruptly, Truth’s voice changed once again. “Do you see?” it yelled, clawing at its face. “Do you understand what you have done?”

Ed turned and looked at Alphonse and Envy again, mind racing. The Gate couldn’t take both Ed and Envy, but it had to take Envy first, and the homunculus was not enough of a sacrifice. What if….

“I have an idea,” he said, turning back to Truth. Immediately, the strange creature calmed, cocking its head and watching Ed with interest.

* * *

“Do we have an agreement, then?” Ed asked.

Truth nodded and grinned. “Shake, then, but know that this contract is binding. There is no way out of it. And if you ever come back before us again, we shall not be so… _understanding_. We express gratification that you have returned the homunculus to us. This will go a long way toward restoring the balance of the world that was once rent asunder.” It stuck out a hand.

Ed hesitated, looking back at his brother and Envy, still lying on the floor. “What will happen to him?” he asked, waving at the homunculus. It wasn’t that he cared, exactly, but Envy had been human, once.

“It will be returned to its cycle, to be reborn once again, with no memory of its previous existence. Now, shake,” it demanded.

With a last look at Al, and a silent goodbye, Ed turned and grasped Truth’s hand. Blinding light surrounded him and he cried out as agony suffused his being. He felt his world shifting and changing, and then there was nothing.

 


	3. The Pain of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse wakes up. What does he remember?

No birds sang over Alphonse Elric when he finally opened his eyes the next morning. It wasn't until he stood up and everything seemed off around him that he even realized he wasn't a giant suit of armor, anymore. Al looked at his hands in wonder, blushing furiously when he realized he was naked. He marveled at the feel of blood heating his cheeks. For a few breathtaking moments, everything was perfect.

And then sensation caught up with him, tearing through his body like lightning.

Al screamed, falling to his knees. He landed on his side, writhing in excruciating pain as nerves that he had spent years without suddenly overwhelmed his brain. Tears streamed down his face as he rolled onto his back, trying to alleviate the agony that ran like fire under his skin.

"Help!" he sobbed. "Brother, someone… please!" But there was no one, and Al was left to suffer until, finally, his body took mercy on him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hours later, Al woke with a start, sure he'd heard something. He sat up carefully, relieved to note that his body seemed to have adjusted a bit while he was out, and looked around. There was no one in sight, but it might be a good idea to get out of here in case Dante or any of her homunculi were still around.

As Al struggled to his feet once more, something clattered across the ruined floor. He looked down, catching a glint of silver in the flickering light, and bent over. His fingers caught up a familiar silver chain, and he looked at Ed's pocket watch in surprise.

"Didn't I lose that in Liore…?" Al murmured. The sudden sound of a rock skittering across the ground had him spinning around. Still new to his old body, Al lost his balance and fell, crying out at the unexpected sensation on nerves still this side of tender.

There was a sudden flurry of activity—harsh whispers, quick, careful footsteps, the creak of a leather holster—and Al scrambled to his feet, looking frantically for a place to hide. Unfortunately, there was nothing near enough for him to reach in time, and a gun appeared around the edge of the doorway leading out of the ballroom, followed by a careful eye.

Al almost fell over in relief when Lieutenant Hawkeye appeared in the doorway. Then he remembered his state of undress and blushed ten shades of red and tried to cover himself in mortification. Hawkeye appeared unperturbed, though she did turn away to preserve his decency.

"Your greatcoat, sir," she said to someone else, and gestured toward Al, keeping her eyes averted.

There was a rustling sound, and Colonel Mustang strode into view, holding out his black coat. Alphonse took it with relief, donning it quickly and pulling it shut around him.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly, pocketing the watch absentmindedly.

"You're welcome." There was a pause, and then Mustang added tentatively, "Alphonse?"

Al nodded, adjusting the coat. The cloth chafed, but he tried to ignore it.

"How did you… What happened here?" Mustang asked, looking around.

"I'm not really sure," Al said slowly, his voice raspy. It sounded flat to his ears, no longer echoing, and the vibrations it caused almost tickled. He swallowed, feeling his esophagus as it contracted, and tried again. "I don't remember everything. Dante wanted to take Rose's body, and then Ed came back and— Ed!" Feeling like the worst brother in existence, Al spun around.

"Ed! Brother!" he called out, but even as he did, he knew his brother was nowhere around, and panic started to set in. Without Ed, what would he do? Where would he go? Whose bare stomach would he cover up at night? Who could he turn to when he—

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, drawing Al back into himself before the dizziness could overwhelm him. "Alphonse," Mustang said, "we'll figure this out. But for now, I think we need to get you to a hospital." He beckoned and his team came into the room, staring at Alphonse with wonder even as they kept an eye out on the various balconies.

"It's alright," Al said softly. "I'm pretty sure Brother's not here, anyway."

"We'll double-check, anyway. Hawkeye…"

"On it, sir." Hawkeye proceeded to hand out orders, but before the men could scatter, Al spoke up again.

"Some of the homunculi are gone," he started, forcing the words past the tightness in his throat. "Lust, Sloth—" His breath hitched, but Al continued gamely on. "I don't know what happened to Wrath or Gluttony, and I think Dante got away. Ed was fighting Envy before…" Al trailed off, frowning.

"Why can't I remember what happened?" he said to himself.

"Right," Colonel Mustang said. "Keep an eye out for the homunculi, but do not engage. Lieutenant Havoc and I will see about getting Alphonse to a hospital."

Breda and Falman split off from Hawkeye and Fuery, and Mustang's hand on Al's shoulder urged him forward. The boy only managed two steps, however, before his body betrayed him and he nearly fell. Only the colonel's quick reflexes kept Al from meeting the floor for a third time. Al tried again, and again, his legs gave out. Mustang shot Havoc a look over his head, and the lieutenant hefted the boy easily into his arms.

"Sorry about this," he said around the ever-present cigarette as they walked from the ballroom.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Al said, doing a fantastic impression of a tomato as he held tight to Havoc's neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alphonse," Mustang said over his shoulder as he led the way through the streets of the dead city. "I'm sure I speak for the rest of my team when I say we are delighted that you were able to get your body back." Havoc nodded his agreement, grinning around the cigarette.

"I just wish I knew what happened to Brother," Al said softly. The men had no response to that, and the rest of their journey to the surface was made in silence.

When they made it to the street, Al gasped in shock. "What happened here?" he asked, staring around with wide, golden eyes. Everywhere he looked, buildings leaned haphazardly like drunken men. Many had toppled to the ground, and cracks ran through the pavement every which way.

"Earthquake," Havoc said, nearly losing his cigarette. He caught it at the last second with his lips and sucked it back into his mouth.

Mustang reached over and snatched the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth, tossing it into the street before the other man could protest. When Havoc frowned and opened his mouth, Mustang simply raised an eyebrow, and that was the end of that. Al hid a small laugh.

"We're not really sure what happened, actually," the colonel said quietly, as they made their way to the car on the side of the road. "It certainly felt like an earthquake, but there were no aftershocks. However, this was the epicenter of the quake."

Al frowned in thought as Havoc placed him gently in the back seat, covering him with a blanket that he pulled from underneath. Havoc slid behind the wheel and Colonel Mustang sat in the front passenger's seat. "Perhaps it was the energy from the transmutation?" Al suggested as the lieutenant started the engine.

"I'd considered that," Colonel Mustang said slowly, "but the energy required to cause such a reaction would be phenomenal."

"It was most likely the Philosopher's Stone," Al said quietly. Mustang said nothing in response, but Al noticed the tightening at the corner of his eye.

The trip to the hospital was quiet after that, as Lieutenant Havoc maneuvered through the destruction. Al was left to his own thoughts, and his mind was drawn back into the puzzle of trying to remember the events of the night before. Every now and then, amazement would fill him again at the realization that he actually had his body back, tempered by the thought that Ed was nowhere to be found, and the knowledge of what that could mean.

Al was jerked out of his thoughts by the sudden swerving of the car. Next to them—almost _on top of_ them—half a building toppled down onto the roadway. "I had no idea the energy from a transmutation could do this," he said solemnly, a vague sense of guilt gnawing at his gut.

"It won't do any good to blame yourself for this, Alphonse," Mustang said. "Whatever happened, I'm sure you and your brother never intended to hurt anyone."

Al knew that what Colonel Mustang said was true, but he also knew his brother, and Edward had a habit of getting carried away with things, especially if his younger brother was in danger. Al was the same way.

The remainder of their slow navigation to the hospital passed quickly, and though the wait there was long, the doctors at last proclaimed Al to be healthy, if in need of some food, rest, and plenty of exercise. Colonel Mustang offered to let Alphonse stay the night with him, but Al declined politely. He and Ed still had a room at a hotel, and he didn't want to miss his brother, in case…. Just in case.

The ever-resourceful Hawkeye reported in with a change of clothes in Al's size. The two officers stepped out of the hospital room to give the boy some time to change, but the door didn't quite shut behind them, and Al could hear their low voices as he slipped into clothes, trying not to let the fabric bother him too much.

"Did you find anything?" Mustang asked quietly.

"No, sir. Any homunculi left are long gone."

"And Edward?"

"No sign of him, sir." There was a small pause. "I'm sorry, sir."

Colonel Mustang was silent for a moment as Al gathered up his greatcoat, folding it over his arm. A soft clank reminded him of the watch in the pocket, and he pulled it out, studying the worn surface. It still gleamed. Al recalled how his brother used to polish and wind the watch with great care, despite hating the representation of the hold the military had on him.

"What will we tell him?" the colonel asked.

Al pushed the door open, careful on his feet. "The truth will work," he said.

"Alphonse, you shouldn't be walking around, yet," Mustang said.

"Of course I should," the teen said. "You heard the doctor: plenty of exercise."

"There will be time for that tomorrow," the colonel said. "Right now—"

"Brother always says you shouldn't put off until tomorrow what you can do today. Well, that's not quite right. There's something about two good legs, and lots of swearing, but that's the gist of it."

Hawkeye tried not to smile, but Mustang smirked. "That sounds like Fullmetal," he said. Then his face became somber. "Alphonse…" he started.

Al saved the colonel some trouble. "I heard," he said. "The door didn't shut all the way." The two officers looked chagrined, but Al continued. "I don't think Brother is dead. He promised he wouldn't leave me behind, so just as soon as I'm back on my feet, I'm going to go find him."

"The military is going to want answers," Colonel Mustang said quietly as Lieutenant Hawkeye guarded their conversation.

"I understand. Just… just give me some time," Al said. "That's all I ask."

Mustang nodded. "That, I can do. Don't worry, Alphonse. We'll think of something." He straightened a bit, though Al hadn't even noticed him slouching. "Right now, though, I think you should get some sleep."

Al felt himself sway a bit, and put a hand out to the doorframe. "I think you're right," he said. "I should probably sit down." For the third time that night, Mustang detained Al's meeting with the ground. Hawkeye grabbed the wheelchair Al hadn't even noticed sitting outside his door and maneuvered it so the colonel could help him sit.

"Havoc will drive you to your hotel," Mustang said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"I'll be fine, Colonel," Al said firmly. "Oh!" He held out the coat that was still folded over his arm. Mustang took it with a quiet " _thanks"_. "There's… There's also this," Al said hesitantly, holding out his hand. His fingers curled around the well-used pocket watch. "It was the only thing with me when I woke up."

Mustang reached out and carefully took it from his grasp, and Al forced his fingers to release it. He looked at it silently for a minute, then pocketed it without a word, but Al saw a suspicious gleam in his eye. And if he didn't call the colonel on it, it was only because his own throat was too tight.

"Hawkeye, please see Alphonse to the car. I have—I have something to see to."

Hawkeye didn't question what else the colonel could possibly need to do in the hospital tonight, just acknowledged the request with a salute and wheeled Al down the hall.

"Good night, Alphonse," Mustang said as they passed him.

"Good night, sir," Al responded quietly. He sagged into his chair and sighed heavily as Lieutenant Hawkeye continued toward the exit. Recovery would be a long process, but he was determined to see it done as quickly as possible so he could be off and searching for his brother. Ed would do the same for him— _had done_ —and Al would chase after him forever, if that's what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all liked it, please leave some love. If you see room for improvements, PLEASE let me know! (Srsly, I'd really like to know. XD)
> 
> Thanks!!


	4. In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Ed.

The first thing Ed noticed was the darkness. Absolute, it surrounded him in its inky depths. Or perhaps he was just blind. It was hard to tell because he couldn’t feel his body. He did feel warm, though, and safe. Cocooned in his comfortable darkness, Ed floated in quiet apathy.

Ed wasn't sure how long he stayed like this, wandering in and out of his consciousness, but at one point, it changed. He had come to the rather nebulous conclusion that he didn’t have a body, but at this particular point in time, he felt decidedly wet. Ed wasn’t sure he liked it, but then again, he wasn’t sure he disliked it, and soon enough, the sensation was gone again.

The next time things changed, Ed felt rather weightless. Then, suddenly, his whole world was shaken and jarred. Earthquake? Perhaps. But he felt no pain, and then he was warm again, and that wet feeling seemed to cover him. …Rain? Ed struggled with the thought. Was that what it was? He didn’t know, and trying to think about it took too much effort, so Ed sank back into his oblivion.

Ed came back to quasi-awareness when he smelled something hot. The smell of smoke was lacking. This was more the smell of heat, of dry-baked sand, or hot iron, or fire without the smoke. Fire… Ed’s thoughts slowed. Fire meant… meant… something important. Ed was sure of it. What it could be, however, danced capriciously out of reach, and Ed felt something new: anger. Anger felt like a fire all his own, from deep within his soul, and Ed felt more alive than he had in the past uncounted days.

The anger did something to Ed, stirred him up a bit. He spent more of his time awake, _aware_ , and he began to notice things.

There was a _click-snap_ , _click-snap_ , the first sound Ed heard that wasn’t his own thoughts. After a time, he was able to make out the rumbling sound of muffled voices – or rather, one voice. Sometimes it sounded close, and sometimes, it was further away. _Male,_ he decided. Every now and then, Ed was able to make out another voice. _Female_ , he thought.

Once, he heard another voice, also male, but younger, and passionate. It tugged at Ed’s soul so violently that he was sure he’d be pulled right out of this all-consuming blackness. Just as he felt something start to give, he was slammed up against an invisible barrier. He fought and struggled, but he couldn’t find hands to clap or feet to kick, and the barrier remained immovable. The voice stopped, and Ed fell back into the void, but he was himself again, and he knew that voice: _Al_.


End file.
